


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Fuck This

by atc74writesSPN



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Jensen and Y/N get stuck in a snow storm, but Jensen brought provisions (at least he learned a thing or two from Dean).





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Fuck This

Jensen decided they should spend the weekend away and had booked them a quiet bed and breakfast in Whistler for a few days. Y/N and Jensen were more than an hour from the city, but based on the weather, it would still be more than that to their destination. The snow had begun to fall steadily and rapidly and Jensen could barely see the road.

“Honey, I think you should just pull off and we can find somewhere to take cover for the night,” Y/N looked over at Jensen, her face worried with concern. He had a white knuckle grip on the wheel of rental. “It’s really bad out here.”

“I was just thinking the same thing. This sucks!” He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. “I just wanted it to be a nice weekend.”

“Hey, hey. We’re together and that’s what matters,” Y/N reassured him.

Jensen drove for another few minutes when a house came into view. “Look!” He pulled the car to a stop in the short driveway.

“Uhhh, Jen?” Y/N ducked her head down to get a better look at the house. “I think this house was abandoned...a while ago. I mean, I don’t want to tell you what to do, but like three fourths of our episodes start in a house that looks like this. And then they die.”

The paint was peeling from every surface she could see. The shutters had long since rotted and fallen to the ground. The only thing that seemed to have weathered the neglect was a double stack chimney.

“Well, it’s out of the snow and we’re not driving anymore...we can’t,” he shrugged. They both stepped out of the vehicle, the wind gusting and blowing snow directly in their faces. It took their breath away. “I know it isn’t the Ritz, babe, but it’s the best we got. I promise to protect you I’ll go Dean Winchester on anyone or anything to keep you safe.”

Jensen grabbed their bags and the emergency blanket he had packed and they rushed through the snow to the front door.

“Oh look! A wreath!” Y/N yelled over the wind. The wreath was dry but Y/N could picture it looking beautiful when it had first been hung, the gold and red ribbon festive and lit by the twinkling lights hung from the roof.

“Oh look! Firewood!” Jensen internally breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the wood stacked next to the front door. He tried the handle and it gave without effort and they pushed their way inside. He stepped back out to gather enough logs to start a fire.

“Jen, this is creepy,” Y/N looked around the small house. It was still decorated for Christmas, but the decor was decrepit from years of exposure.

“Babe, it’s our best option right now. I’m sorry,” he hung his head as he crouched in front of the fireplace. Luckily, the wood was dry enough and it caught quickly, slowly warming the room.

They threw some old pillows in front of the fire and sat down. Jensen wrapped his arm around her and they huddled together for more warmth.

“This isn’t so bad, is it?” he turned his head to look over at her. “I’ve got a fire and my girl, what more could a guy ask for?”

“As long as we’re together, I’ll get stranded anywhere with you,” she smiled, craning her neck slightly to kiss the underside of his jaw.

“At least I brought provisions!” He reached into his overnight back and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

“What’s the special occasion, Ackles?” she giggled.

“Well, I doubt you remember, but three years ago today, you-” he was cut short when she interrupted him.

“I kicked your ass in a fight scene on my first day.”

“Yeah. So I told Jared my plans for the weekend and he gave me this so we could celebrate a lifetime of you kicking my ass,” he laughed and popped the top off the bottle.

“I’m so glad I said yes,” Y/N took the bottle from him, enjoying the bubbles as they tickled their way down her throat. The ring on her left hand sparkling in the firelight.

“I’m so lucky you said yes,” Jensen smiled, recalling the moment he proposed. 

“Yes, you are,” she agreed.

“Happy anniversary, babe.”


End file.
